washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Cox
Taylor Cox '(Born April 20th, 1977) is an American politician. He is mayor of Los Angeles, California. Early life Taylor Cox was born in Wales, United Kingdom in April 21th, 1977. While he is naturally born British, he sees himself as an American born citizen, even speaking in an American accent during his adult years in America. After his parents immigrated to the United States in 1980, they lived at the city of Sparks, Nevada. Around that time in the 80s, Cox was a Generation X individual exposed to video games at a young age, often being at the arcades during his elementary school years. However, his parents were the happy go-lucky people. While his mother was the standard housewife, his father suffered from emotional problems, as he reportedly aggressively killed a stray dog while he was a door to door salesman. In 1988, while Cox was at school, his parents went on a hiking trip without him, which annoyed him as he waited for them for about 5 hours. This was the first sign to him that something was wrong, until an officer arrived to his house after he walked home. Something wrong did happen, as his mother was revealed to be killed in an accident while hiking with her husband. While it was dismissed as an accident, along with Cox's father being in contact with a popular lawyer at the time, Cox himself believes his mother death was no accident, despite the lack of evidence. In the aftermath, Cox's father gotten a large sum of money filled into a will his mother supposedly made a month before the accident. Late 80s to early 90s, Cox attends middle and high school, where it was when he began to take an interest in politics and later, journalism. He managed to get himself a position at the school's newspaper, where he experimented with different types of journalistic styles. Cox felt that people were uninterested and bored of the typical school news stories, so he started to use tactics that were at first, dismissed as "satirical." He used fabricated details in stories he was writing for the newspaper, which while the middle school principal thought nothing of him, the high school principal had Cox dismissed from writing on the school's newspaper. Late 90s was an era which Cox grimly remembered with agony. While his father was building up wealth, Cox attended college, where he tried to be the jock type, while being a prep also. Cox never told where he truly went to college, however. It was theorized that he could have attended a college in California, however, a professor who would later attend University of Missouri claimed that Cox attended a private university in New Hampshire, making conflicting statements. He met a girl named Amanda, which he was attracted to, who taught him how to be more popular with most of the students, in general. The two started dating, which Cox gotten close to Amanda. Suddenly, one day, Amanda claims that a student named Paul has sexually assaulted her during December 1998. In response, Cox and a group of frat boys assaulted Paul, which all of them were unaware that he was suffering from depression. When news of the assault reached Cox's father, rumors spread that he bribed the headmaster with money to avoid Cox being expelled from the university. After being dismissed, Cox continued to make sure that Paul's life was a living hell until Paul couldn't take it no more, where he committed suicide via painkillers. A friend of Paul claimed that Paul was supposedly gay and had an attraction to Cox, which he admired him. The same friend was flunked from the university, having left himself feeling disgusted with the current events that occurred. Cox was still in the relationship with Amanda, feeling no remorse for driving Paul to suicide. He managed to get a degree in journalism, where he was inspired by British tabloids, such as The Sun and News of the World. He managed to land a job at a major newspaper company, which Cox never revealed the true location of where he worked. While working there, Cox started to continue doing the things he felt helped his school newspaper. A short way to explain his tactics would be yellow journalism. Things just gotten worst. And it really does. September 11, 2001. A terrorist attack that changed the lives of Americans in the new decade. The public was afraid of what to do. Cox decided to write an article based on the attack.believing that the attack was motivated by the increased liberalism in America and the increase of Atheists. The article didn't get printed, as it was discovered before it gotten published. Cox got fired immediately, even despite apologizing. Making matters worst, days after the firing, Cox's behavior has isolated him from his friends who attended with him at college. In a tipping point, Amanda has dumped Cox. Cox found himself now a Starbucks worker, being on minimum wage. His father has called him, if he would accept some money to try to find him a more acceptable job, but Cox repeatedly denied him to the point where he threatened to get rid of his phone. Cox suffered an emotional meltdown, seeing how he believed his former girlfriend ruined his life. Somehow in the mid-00's, a time where the internet was becoming more common in society, where social media was helping Millennials which Cox believed would ruin America, where people older than their own kids tried to figure out how to use an actual computer, Cox had reinvented himself. Due to the lack of friends, he slipped under notice from anyone, deciding to claim to be born in California and heading to an acting school in the Midwest to practice changing his accent to become more American. He managed to become an entrepreneur and created himself several journalistic websites, which were based on TMZ that Cox believed that all news would mainly real news. Most of these websites Cox would give ownership to other people, in exchange for money. He later used that money to make his own major newspaper company formatted as a tabloid. By 2010, internet bloggers have started to call out Cox as a "pretentious click-bait clown" which Cox politely declined to the statement. After the start of 10's, Cox wanted to be in the spotlight more and more, seeing himself as a celebrity. Political career In 2013, Taylor Cox ran for mayor of Los Angeles, California. He originally wanted to run for governor of California, but he believed that he had political experience, he would be more prepared to be a governor and people would more likely run for him for his past experience. During his mayoral run, he supported a charity helping military veterans in L.A and helped with making a garden in front of a literacy center. Somehow, even though his Democratic opponent was doing decently, managed to lose due to some minor controversies. Cox was surprised by this, as he didn't realize he would actually win the mayoral election, seeing how California was more Democrat-based, due to the success of the former Albert Winston, who would later have his approval ratings drop to the point where he is impeached and resorts to committing suicide in front of his private home. Nevertheless, Cox's first order was stamping out crime in the city, which he done by increasing the budget in the police force. The problem to Cox's order was that it did not succeed to his expectations. In an attempt to achieve the public demands, Cox went to the dark side of Los Angeles, meeting a criminal organization and gang specializing in making snuff films run by an ex-gang member nicknamed "Death". Cox demanded that due to their involvement with most of the organized crime in the city, he wanted them to control other criminals to boost his approval ratings with the public. Cox ended up, becoming a shield for the gang, where a head member nicknamed "Spin" would give Cox orders and what to do in random intervals. Cox gone behind the scenes, using "taboo" methods to help his policies, making him a corrupt official. Several years leading to 2016, Cox became extremely unpopular with Democrats in his city, due to being conservative with his laws. There was a minor event, where anti-Cox supporters staged a protest in front of his conservative right-wing magazine company "The Los Angeles Journal". 2016 Summary '(The following information is what happened starting in August 3, 2016 leading to the end of the year.) Episode 1 - Among the Lawless: After a disastrous interview on the street in August, where Cox was assaulted by a random assailant, Cox thinks about his chances of running for Governor of California. Cox accidentally runs into Spin, who was using the urinal when Cox was washing his hands, who reminds Cox that the leader of the criminal gang nicknamed "Death" wanted Cox to do favors and errands, much to Cox's frustration. Cox's heads back to his home, a small one-bedroom and bathroom mansion in Beverly Hills, where Cox has two Mexicans, which he views all to be working-class, clean and tend to the yard as maid and gardener. Spin and a bunch of cronies arrive, mooching Cox to relax rudely on the coffee table where they snort coke on his coffee table, where Cox waits till they are high, where he kicks them out and is forced to dispose of the coke in a vacuum cleaner which he tosses in a trash can. At a private party in a house under the guise of a modeling agency days after, Cox is forced into another favor by Spin. Cox is asked about if he plans on being a married man, which makes him realize his detachment against women. Cox ends up meeting an anorexic girl named Penelope Edwards, who injected heroin in front of Cox. A small crowd started watching in excitement, disturbing Cox. Spin then forces Cox to help set up the projector, where Spin played a snuff film, amusing everyone, expect Cox who left in a hurry in disgust. Around the same day, Spin forced Cox to watch a man have sex with his own pimp, as the man was in debt in drug sales. Cox had a minor breakdown in his car. Cox was on the verge of going on the last straw, when he learned that Death had a child prostitute with him, causing him to leave Death's hideout. Many days later on the same month, Cox hosted an art show, having a journalist from his own company interview him. A day later, Cox started to develop feelings to his own secretary Velma. Same day, Cox wrote a letter to Calvin Reed, if he was interested in attending to golf with him. However, despite Calvin showing interest, he forgot to message Cox on twitter that he was interested. Cox, later used some gossip in his newspaper to get rid of a rival newspaper called "The Daily Bird". Episode 2 - To Be A Psychopath: On September, days before 9/11, Cox's interest with Velma was increasing, both at his home and at a private art party. On 9/11, Cox gave a speech in front of the 9/11 memorial garden in Beverly Hills, before heading out for a jog. He was then confronted by a former Daily Bird worker, who attacks Cox with a baseball bat, but claiming that one of the journalists at Los Angeles Journal was a child pedophile. The day after, Cox with the help of his editor in-chief Sinclair that a journalist named Cole Tornic was a confirmed child predator and was responsible for causing a controversial article. Seeing him as the perfect scapegoat, he planned to deal with Cole later. However, his secretary Velma alarmed Cox of a cult leader named Victor Bates, having his cult praise the 9/11 attacks. Cox, annoyed at Bate's presence, send a letter to senator Eric Gonzalez to deal with him. At the offices of Los Angeles Journal, Cox and Sinclair learned that Cole Tornic was both a child predator and a racist. Cox, one day, does cocaine in a bathroom that Spin gifted him, then proceeds to go on a date with Velma at a lousy Olive Garden, which became awkward when Cox realized that Spin may have added other hallucinatory drugs with the coke. Cox tried to find a taxi after leaving, suffering more hallucinations, including a strange ghost that Cox first dismisses as a hallucination. Cox had Cole Tornic dealt with, by hiring Spin to murder Cole, making it look like an overdose of drugs. Spin send Cox evidence that Cole was in fact dead, which Cox burned the evidence after seeing proof. On the 18th, Cox had a troubling nightmare. Cox visited Cole Tornic's home, expecting his rotting corpse to be found, only to discover the house is being put up for sale with flowers smelling throughout. Around that time, Victor Bates presence of using terror in his cult was attracting the attention of Death's gang. The predictable happened. A SWAT team was dispatched after Victor Bates, who they found in a motel room and were forced to open fire upon after he charged at them with a knife. Canonically, Victor Bates died officially and was forced to descend into hell by a reaper of death. (However, in a multiverse non-canon twist, while Bates died, he ended up in a Hindi reincarnation phase, teleported to the dystopian world of Main Nation Ministry, where he was contained in a facility due to his crimes and tortured mentally. However, around June 2018 in real life, Victor Bates was officially killed again non-canon when a containment breach occurred, where he was killed before the aftermath can occur.) Around the same day, Cox left on a vacation to the United Kingdom, as a tourist. Near the end of September, Cox arrived back to America, where he gotten an Uber driver to pick him up. The Uber driver was then revealed by Velma to be her own daughter Karen, who attends college, wanting to be a criminal profiler. Cox meets a businessman who works for the Gatewaters pharmaceutical company, asking if they can use their drugs into Los Angeles healthcare, which Cox agreed to. However, they gotten in a scandal, forcing Cox to get rid of their drugs after it was discovered that the drugs were not FDA approved. Start of October and the autumn, Cox was forced to pick up Karen from the police station who claimed that she wanted to show her creative personality, however Cox didn't get the full story and lectured Karen on graffiti. In the middle of the night after picking Karen up, Cox was awoken at home, where he became a victim of a cruel and vile prank by two Youtube pranksters being unethical. Cox's maid Eva headed to the house, where she encountered him in a deranged state, trying to scrub a mixture of paint, urine, mud and pig's blood off of him. Days after the prank, the two individuals responsible for pranking Cox were terrorized that a car belonging to one of the pranksters was hacked and a car chase ensued. Cox, later got a glitter bomb and a letter by an unknown person named "GreyMoriCry6", who apologizes for the actions of the pranksters and explained that they only wanted to prank Cox, simply using a glitter bomb. After getting high on ether by Spin, Cox later learns that Penelope Edwards had died. Cox had a meeting with Death at Topanga, California over various topics, such as the pimp, the October Rally and Fair that Cox planned, and some backstory on Death himself. Death explained he was a drug leader, who managed to be part of a cartel. He was almost assassinated, but the attempt disfigured him. After the meeting was over, Cox witnesses the ghost again, but dismisses it. The ghost, in particular, was as Cox confirmed to be simply a figment of imagination. However, what he doesn't know is that the ghost was that Cox's mindset was divided, as he had no control over it. Cox wanted something to show his guilt in a manifestation. Cox wasn't aware he wanted to have something that needed to remind him over and over again, that what he's done and doing is wrong. It was Cox's way and excuse to become the "hero" towards people's eyes. Cox became annoyed at Death's gang, as they killed a young producer who was involved in diamond trade and was killed by being mowed alive. Cox attempted to show off at people at a public swimming pool, but he failed at diving. Cox, later had a minor mental breakdown after an email leak caused by GreyMoriCry6 made Cox think America was going to go to war over the email. Spin had Cox meet with a racist and sexist playboy named Dirk, who believed that he was a vampire. Arriving at Dirk's mansion, Cox met with Dirk, where Cox believed that Death was giving Dirk prostitutes, without question, even if Cox believed Dirk could be a serial killer. Cox and Dirk were at the dining room, where Dirk ate dinner, while Cox was given soup which he believed contained poison, causing him to not consume it. Cox claims to Dirk that he has Cotard Delusion, but Dirk counters this, saying that a friend like him named Jamie was killed by a stake in the heart. Cox didn't believe Dirk, so Dirk accuses Cox of dating a black man. Cox left afterwards and went home. The next day, Cox forced Dirk to head to a psychiatrist office, where Cox discovered that Dirk has Xeroderma pigmentosum. Cox, feeling some remorse, heads to Penelope Edward's house in a ghetto area. However, to his dismay, the father of Penelope Edwards didn't care if his daughter has died, focusing on eating and watching TV, rather than his actual daughter. Cox believed that no matter how many people he will meet, they will deep down by monsters. Entering Penelope's bedroom, he encounters the ghost again and leaves, but not before he encounters a hellish horseman as a hallucination. Seeking help, he emailed Donald Johnson, seeing as he didn't appear as the typical money-hungry therapists on California. The main problem was that the Johnsons were Democratic, which Cox knew would be something that he was supposed to be rivals with, and that... In Cox's words, eccentric idiots with tons of money, which Cox himself develops sympathy towards them after a while. Episode 3 - Hekate's Bedroom: Arriving on the 19th of October, Cox arrived at the villa, which he envied and tried to reason that the Johnsons spend their money on things worthless. Cox greeted with Donald Johnson and attempted to explain to Johnson about the ghost he kept seeing. However, Cox made a mistake that he thought would have exposed him for corruption. He decided to try to show Donald the address of Edwards house. When shown the house, Donald treated it in a manner that had him alert Rod Johnson. Not wanting to cause attention and knowing that Johnson was unintentionally stirring up trouble, Cox attempted to stop him, but Donald already gotten Rod over. A nasty argument ensues and the car that was driving had it's windshield blown out. Desperate and seeing the Johnsons, as scatterbrains who refused to see the reality of the situation, Cox hated the Johnsons. In the meantime, Cox had Spin torch the Edwards house, unaware of the true fate of the father of Edwards. After watching the film Moonlight, Cox gotten an invitation to attend the Johnson Halloween Party, which he decided to attend to greet with other politicians, thinking that Calvin might attend. After the October Rally and Fair on the 25th, Cox got a costume and attended the infamous Halloween Party that would make headlines on national news. (Note: While a brief and detailed explanation of the events that transpired at the villa at Halloween can be considered, what will be described will be from Cox's point of view.) Cox wore an orange suit that was supposed to be a reference to the Saturday Night Live sketch of Mr. Pumpkins and a red mask at Halloween. Cox met Michigan State Representative Milone, who was an Independent, as around that point Donald shouted to the waiting crowd outside to not vote for Cox. The crowd didn't take it seriously. Another individual dressed as Godzilla was introduced as Doug Joseph, a progressive actor. Earlier, Cox let Velma's daughter Karen to attend with some friends. However, Karen brought a crowd of college students that behaved as typical college students at a party. Cox recognized New Mexico Senator María Antonietta Arroyo Villanueva de Peña, who arrived in a 17th century ballroom dress, who Karen let out a flirty remark, which Cox thought was out of place, probably because alcohol was already starting to be drunk before the party actually started. Karen gotten a hold of brownies from Milone, who was aware of a "secret ingredient" inside. Karen gave two of them to Cox, who asked Maria, if she would want one, which she declined. Cox decided to give the brownies to two young boys, unaware that the brownies contained marijuana. Cox had a quick chat with Maria, where it was already starting to go wrong, despite the party not even starting. When Cox attempted to continue to chat with Maria, Progressive Governor Benjamin Jackson from Illinois attempted to kiss Maria while drunk on wine. Maria jabs Jackson in the stomach, causing him to puke all over Maria. Secretary of Veterans' Affairs Appointee Donald Overstein was taking snapshots and photos of this incident through his phone. Jackson passed out from being drunk, after Cox scolded him. Jackson was later dragged to a secluded bedroom, where Karen and her boyfriend (who was later revealed to be a girlfriend, showing Karen was pansexual) proceeded to have Jackson tied to the bed and have sushi plated on his body. (While I feel it's impossible to expertly describe in full detail what occurred in the bedroom with Jackson and all the other guests who were in the same room, but picture Lord of the Flies happened in that room. Now imagine it happening immediately at the whole villa. Now imagine the apocalypse happening there, also.) Taylor Cox gets drunk from a zombie cocktail and ends up by the pool near Alexander Breckenridge, a Massachusetts senator within the Republican Caucus. Suddenly, the power went out in the villa and Cox saw another hallucination, causing him to fall in the pool. A series of events involving a secret passageway, caused the pool to be drained to reveal a hatch. Finding himself in a dark tunnel, he walked till he found others down in the tunnels with him. The people being: Michigan Senator Josephine Stafford and Oregon Senator Stacey Allison from the Democratic Party; Talk Show Host and Ex-Governor Scotty Marlowe, Illinois Governor Benjamin Jackson including CEO Cassandra Arumb of the Progressive Party; lastly Nevada Senator Lavonne Sunshine, New York Representative Richard Torres and New York Blogger Don Reginald from the Republican Party. The whole group explored the tunnels below the Johnson villa with Sunshine, unknown to Cox, was live streaming on Facebook on her phone the experience. The group found a library where Jackson accuses Cox of having Karen eat sushi off of him without his consent, where Jackson attacks Cox. Then, the group discovers an underground bunker, similar to a bomb shelter, containing prized possessions from the Johnsons. Cox notices a security camera in the shelter, where Cox tries to get it's attention, thinking Donald Johnson is watching from being in the villa. Being greedy, he took some coins which he believed were gold. However, the bomb shelter started to close, due to Hook taking a gold bar for himself. Cox and Stacey managed to be the only ones to escape the shelter, as it locked the remaining group in. A couple of college students were following the group at the time, but all gotten out. Donald calls Cox, where Cox tries to tell him to unlock the shelter. However, Donald demanded that the gold be placed back from the doors to unlock. Yet, Cox demanded if there was a way to navigate the tunnels. To make matters worst, a fire was managed to be started in the bomb shelter. In the end, everyone managed to escape the bomb shelter, as the flames erupted from the villa. Karen, her girlfriend, and Cox got out safely, while Cox discovers that the gold coins were just chocolate coins filled with lead while at the pawnshop. Episode 4 - Setting Fire to a Winter Wonderland: The start of November, Cox discovered that Amanda was in Los Angeles and was horrified. Revisiting the "scene of the crime" also known, as the Johnson villa, Cox discovers that Rod Johnson was still at the villa. Rod asks Cox if he can have a sleepover at Cox's house, though Cox simply thought it was easier to drop Rod off at a hotel. However, Rod didn't budge, resulting in Cox growing annoyed. In a risky move, he gotten some corrupt cops to throw Rod in a mental hospital, though Rod is busted out by the help of GreyMoriCry6. Over the days, Cox grows depressed and detached from everyone due to the appearance of Amanda. He started to throw his blame at the Johnsons, despite the obvious source, on the verge of mental breakdowns. He attempts to have Rod Johnson to appear in his house with plans to threaten the Johnsons into giving him therapy, but Rod believed that Cox became a ghost after Cox's maid phoned the villa. Cox planned to hold Rod at gunpoint upstairs in his mansion, however Rod appeared with a shotgun planning on "rescuing" Cox. This lead to the maid calling the police, where Cox had to intervene to prevent Rod from going to prison and to confront him directly. After calling off the cops, Rod was lured upstairs where Cox accidentally scared him into truly thinking he's a ghost. One day, Rod Johnson held a funeral for Cox, despite the fact he was still alive. Velma phoned Cox explaining the situation, where Cox literally attended his own funeral. Seeing that people were still willingly to attend his funeral if he truly died, despite the fact they didn't know who he was gave Cox some confidence and positive self-esteem. Rod then showed a bronze statue of Cox inside the coffin as an early Christmas gift, where Cox plans on having it in front of City Hall. Meanwhile, Amanda was attending the funeral without Cox's knowledge. After the funeral, Cox had one of the worst ideas that he regrets during 2016. Taking inspiration from the Johnson's disastrous Halloween Party, Cox believed that the best way to increase tourism in Los Angeles and gain support for his upcoming mayoral election was to hold a Black Friday party a day before actual Black Friday where politicians can buy their gifts more easily, without the hassle of the typical Black Friday chaos. Cox planned to close off a whole mall for the occasion, where he expected a number of people to arrive. A TNS news report announcement further hyped his interests.